


Jin's story

by bellemelody



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemelody/pseuds/bellemelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About presents that life prepares for Jin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jin's story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solo____ (Solo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solo/gifts).



> Written specially for Solo <3 
> 
> Thanks to Jo and Ale for beta <3 <3

Jin is five and he loves cats. When he finds the big box wrapped in glittering blue paper with a silver ribbon, he can’t wait to open it. The corners of his lips are going down and his lower lip is trembling when he sees what is inside. It’s a cat, fluffy and cute, with ears and four legs, even with small claws and a pink nose, with a furry tail, but it’s not alive.

He sits on the floor with a new toy in his hands feeling like someone is playing a trick on him, crushing all the little hopes in his small heart. He asked for a real white cat. He dreamed how they will play together and Jin will take care of his little kitten, feeding it and bathing and cuddling it.

This is so unfair.

“I’m sorry, sweetie! But you have an allergy.” His mother kneels next to him, putting the small plushy paw into Jin’s chubby one. “This is Ka-kun, your new friend, you will love him!”

Jin looks distrustfully at the plastic eyes of the plushy cat at first, but being a very cheerful and kind child, he decides to give Ka-kun a chance.

In twenty minutes, despite his prejudice against the present Jin finds out that they really can play together. Ka-kun looks like he is smiling sometimes. He has very fluffy ears and Jin likes scratching behind them telling him that Ka-kun is a good kitten and deserves milk.

Jin is drinking the warm milk with cookies himself, after that wiping Ka-kun’s lips, where must be some milk drops.

While Jin is taking a bath playing with foam bubbles, Ka-kun sits near, smiling with his embroidered lips and looking at him with plastic friendly eyes.

“You can’t bathe with me, Ka-kun, because you are a toy,” Jin says apologetically. For a second he thinks that Ka-kun is upset and Jin drops his new friend in the bath, because every kitten likes to play with bubbles after all.

After the bath Ka-kun is heavy and looks like he ate all of Jin’s cookies.

“Jin, why did you do it?” his mother demands and Jin tries to explain that Ka-kun was sad.

“He is a plushy, Jin, and the water can destroy Ka-kun,” she says with furrowed eyebrows, while Jin tries to dry his little friend with a hairdryer. Jin’s little heart is beating fast, because suddenly Ka-kun’s head is too heavy and he can’t hold it like before.

Jin promises he will always take care of Ka-kun, because he is Jin's friend, and because Jin doesn’t want to lose him.

That night Jin is on his little bed with sheets that have a lot of white sheep on them. Ka-kun is there, on the pillow; he still feels warm after the hairdryer and Jin hugs his friend closer, telling him how sorry he is.

Jin takes Ka-kun to kindergarten. Jin has a new blue shirt and his mother made a smaller one for Ka-kun, also blue.

He sees his best friends, Tomo who has cheeks like a hamster and Ryo who is from the older group, but shorter than they both are.

“I have a new dustcart!” Tomo is showing them the yellow truck, very proud of himself.

“I have a new spaceship!” Ryo says haughtily, because he is older and his toy is making noises and has red shining lamps.

Jin hugs Ka-kun closer to his chest.

“I have a kitten.” He is smiling tenderly and under the sun Ka-kun's eyes are shining.

“It’s not alive; it’s just a plushy toy!” Ryo says scornfully and Jin covers Ka-kun's ears with his palms.

“His name is Ka-kun!” he says resentfully.

“He has nice shirt and long tail," says Tomo and Jin decides that they will be friends forever.

When Jin is six, Ka-kun's fur is not so fluffy anymore, but Jin can fall asleep only with his favorite kitten, even if sometimes his small claws leave scratches on his skin.

Ryo is laughing at him saying that Ka-kun is ugly and Jin is not a baby to play with a stuffed toy anymore. Even if Tomo is silent, his cheeks are puffed judgingly.

When Jin is seven, his mother puts Ka-kun in a box and hides it under Jin’s bed. She says that he is too big to sleep with a plushy kitten and he can’t take Ka-kun to school every day in his bag. Jin feels lonely; he misses talking with Ka-kun, even if his kitten never answered him and just looked at him with warm plastic eyes.

Jin is twenty and he meets Kazuya. He very quickly understands that he wants to be with Kazuya, talking with him, feeding him with his favorite food and picking all the tomatoes from his plate, cuddling with him in long winter nights, and bathing with him with foamy bubbles.

Kazuya looks distrustfully at Jin first, but then decides to give it a chance, because he is kind and maybe he is not opposed to all of Jin’s ideas at all.

In a few months despite his prejudice against Jin’s reputation and the mess in his room, Kazuya finds him cute and lets Jin cuddle him on the couch after a date. When Jin kisses behind his ear, Kazuya leans closer almost mewling from the pleasure.

When Jin introduces Kazuya to his friends, Ryo glares at him from head to toe pointing out the holes at his jeans and the weird modern fashion trend about guys wearing women's jackets, and it wins him a murderous look from Kazuya; Jin had no idea Kazuya could glare like this. Tomo smiles and the dimples on his cheeks show. Jin looks suspiciously at his friend with a big urge to cover Kazuya’s eyes and ears, because Tomo acts so charming and friendly and it's just too fishy.

Jin is twenty-two when they decide to live together. The first week is wonderful. Kazuya prepares dinner and they feed each other in the dimly lit room, the only light coming from the long candles on the table, near the open bottle of wine. Jin watches TV with his head on Kazuya's lap, feeling Kazuya's fingers that play gently with his hair.

At the beginning of the second week they have their first big fight over some stupid reason; Jin can’t even remember anymore. They play a silly game where Kazuya refuses to talk and Jin pretends that he doesn't care.

Jin is upset, sitting alone in the kitchen and eating cereals with cold milk. He tries to wash the dishes but the foam bubbles in the sink make the plate too jumpy and slick. It slips from his wet hands and falls on the floor with a loud crash. Kazuya storms into the kitchen looking worriedly at Jin's miserable and a little bit scared expression. He is not sure but maybe they had their fight because of the annoying flowers on the plates that Jin has bought without telling Kazuya.

Kazuya throws the pieces with ugly flowers in the garbage, makes hot chocolate and wipes the bubbles from Jin's chin. Jin is blames the ugly bowl for it, and Kazuya kisses him on the lips because the making up after the fight is the sweetest.

When Jin is twenty-five, he has a new job and a new flat with big windows and a bed with silky sheets. He falls asleep cuddling with Kazuya. Sometimes he wakes up with scratches at his back, so he pretends it’s very painful and lets Kazuya take care of him. Kazuya mumbles that his nails are not long at all and this is just Jin’s skin being too sensitive and maybe it'd be more effective to put some pomade on the wounds instead of kissing, but Jin reassures him about the healing effect of Kazuya's lips.

Jin is thirty and he loves Kazuya. At his parents' home in the old box under his bed, the fluffy plushy kitten with plastic eyes is sleeping. Once upon a time he taught Jin how important it is to take care of and protect the one you love. When Jin’s mother tells Kazuya about the small stuffed kitten Jin used to sleep with when he was a child, Kazuya smiles. He finds everything about Jin adorable and Jin thinks that this is love.

The bath where Jin is soaking with Kazuya is full of bubbles and there’s a small box wrapped with glitter paper in Jin's hands. Kazuya is looking at him warmly, because this is Jin's birthday, and he gave his best to find something that Jin will surely like.

Jin smiles with his face pressed against Kazuya’s wet brown hair. He embraces his lover and whispers to him that he already has the best present that life could give him.

~The end~


End file.
